


Lost In Paradise  (Kylo Grace Fanfic)

by AbbyGrace31415, BlueButterfly96



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Abby Grace is tired of everyones shit, Alex Grace Being a Little Shit, Alex Grace has no chill, Alex has dyed his hair purple, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Basically Star Wars combined with PJO, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo has a sister, Bounty Hunters, Brother and Sister - Freeform, Camp Half-Blood, Characters in exile, Cortana is salty, Crossover, Endor, Eventual Smut, Everyone being a little shit, Ewoks, Exile, Explicit Language, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fusion, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Han Solo Lives, Heavy Angst, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, Kylo Ren Has No Chill, Lightsabers, Magic-Users, Mentioned Luke Skywalker, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, Oh yeah did we mention the Greek Gods?, PJO universe, POV Kylo Ren, Pink is Abby's favorite color, Plenty of OC's - Freeform, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Romance, Siblings, Smut, Snoke Being a Dick, Snoke has twin children, So is Leia, Sorceress, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers, Swords, The Force, The Force Ships It, The grace twins, Twins, What else is new, kickass heroine, mentions of hamilton, snoke is not nice, so do the gods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGrace31415/pseuds/AbbyGrace31415, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueButterfly96/pseuds/BlueButterfly96
Summary: Im Cortana solo and I'm the daughter of Han Solo and Leia Organa, their real daughter not step daughter.  I left the resistance to become a bounty hunter along with the help of my uncle Chewie and found a droid called J9-C9. Soon I get a unknown message from Naboo saying to capture Kylo Ren aka Ben Solo my big brother. I know what you're thinking "family don't capture family ". Um let me tell you why thats bullshit cause family don't kill their fathers.After I  kidnapped my brother we some how crash landed in Endor and what could go worse than meeting your brother's ex-girlfriend and she's a Olympian goddess plus daughter of Snoke  and finding out that you're force sensitive, oh maker why me.As they are stuck on the planet, Cortana and Ben must work together to survive even if it kills them.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It's been 5 years since Cortana's older brother Ben went off to go train with their uncle Luke Skywalker. But Han and Leia have devastating news that will hurt their daughter

Prologue 

 

Cortana's age: 11

Ben's age: 15

"Benji, please don't go! I don't care what mommy and daddy say I want you to stay!" I pleaded for my brother to stay. Mommy and daddy say that because Ben is Force-sensitive he should go train with uncle Luke. They say he has a temple where all the other Jedi learn to control their powers. I held onto his leg so he wouldn't leave me. He took me off his leg and bent down to meet my height, now holding me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began crying into his shoulder. 

"Cortana, you must understand-"

"No, I don't want to understand anything anymore, I want you to stay!" I was crying even harder now. Ben brought my face off his shoulder to meet his eyes. 

"Look, I want to give you something before I leave." He took something out of his robe pockets. It was a silver chain with a moon on it. In the middle, there was a purple, blue, and black galaxy dotted with stars. 

"This was supposed to be my birthday gift to you but I don't think I'll be able to make it. But I'll video chat you." He put the necklace around my neck. 

I held it up to admire the beautiful charm, then met his chocolate brown eyes. 

"I'll never take it off."

Ben laid his hand on my cheek. 

"I know you won't," he said and I hugged him, holding him tight as I could. 

"Ben, Luke is here." Mommy, daddy, and Luke come to get Ben and me. 

"Mommy, look what Benji got me for my early birthday, isn't it beautiful?" I showed mommy and daddy my new necklace. 

"It looks very beautiful sweetie." 

We all waved bye to Ben and uncle Luke as they fly away. I walked into the house, holding onto mommy and daddy's hands. 

"Benji will come home when he's done with training, right?"

"Of course Cortana."

"Don't worry jellybean, Ben will come home" father said. 

5 Years Later

Cortana's age: 15

Ben's age: 19

It's been five years since I've heard from Ben. We always did a video chat on Fridays but it's not like it used to be. He's been flaking out on me over the chats. Like, every Friday after dinner (around 7:30) I would rush to the computer screen to wait, only to be greeted with disappointment. 

It's been 10 weeks and I still haven't heard from him. I've called Uncle Luke and demanded to know why the hell he's not talking to me. But every time I talk to Luke he always excuses Ben with him "feeling unwell" or something. Now my own uncle isn't answering me. But you know what I think, that's all bullshit. There is something going on and no one is telling me a goddamn thing. My brother was alright before mom and dad put him in the Jedi temple with uncle Luke. I pray to the maker that he's okay and just playing a prank on me. 

My thoughts were disturbed by a knock on my bedroom door. 

"Sweetie, it's mom and dad. We need to talk" mom said. 

"Come in." They opened the door and walked in. The first thing I noticed was the sad expressions they shared. 

Now I'm starting to get irritated. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?

Dad and mom took a seat next to me. They both put their hands on my own. 

"Cortana, we all know how much you care about and love your brother" mom began. 

"And we love him too jellybean" dad chirped in. Why are they talking to me like this? Where is Ben? 

"Cortana, I don't know how to tell you this but-" My mother couldn't finish the sentence and began to cry. 

"Mom, what's wrong, what happened to Ben?!" I was becoming scared at what my parents were suggesting; had something tragic happened to my brother? I turned my attention to dad.

"Ben has fallen to the dark side."

I gasped at the thought of Ben turning. I couldn't believe what my father just said. No. No, Ben would never join the dark side! He cares too much about his family to do such a vile thing. 

"That can't be true, Ben would never turn!" I felt my heart shattering into pieces. I turned my head towards mom. 

"Mother, please tell me that this is a sick joke." My voice cracked. I glanced at both of them once more, and I realized that they were telling the truth. Then I began to cry.

Dad brought me in for a hug and my mom held me from behind. 

Oh, Ben, why would you turn to the dark side? God dammit Benji.

4 Years Later

Cortana's age: 18

Ben's age: 22

Dad, uncle Chewie, Rey, Finn (a.k.a. fn-2187), and I were on a mission to destroy the First Orders ultimate weapon and base. But, for my dad and I, this was a personal mission; we were going to try to bring Ben home. Dad, Chewie, and I were going to set the bombs. 

We finished putting them all up, but when we were about to leave we heard the door slide open. Kylo Ren (a.k.a. Ben) and his stormtroopers entered, so dad, Chewie, and I ducked out of sight. 

Kylo Ren stopped and looked around the oscillator. 

"Find them" he ordered his men. 

Holy shit. What are we going to do, what are we going to do?! My mind was tossed into panic and my heart was beating at a million miles an hour. I want Ben to come home, I really miss him. I glanced at dad with a nervous expression. 

"What the hell are we going to do" I whispered. We both see Ben walking on the bridge. Dad put his hand behind my head and kissed my forehead. 

"If I fail, take care of your mother and if you can......try to save him."

I tried to stop my dad but he had already stepped into the open. 

"BEN" he shouted. Ben stopped in his tracks when he heard our dad call out his name. He turned around. 

"Han Solo. I've been waiting for this day for a long time." God, Bens mechanical voice gives me the fucking creeps.

"Take off that mask. You don't need it." Dad took five steps closer to my brother. 

"What do you think you'll see if I do?"

"The face of my son." 

It only took a few moments for Ben to remove his mask revealing his sweet and kind face; the face that I trusted. 

"Your son is gone. He was weak and foolish, like his father. So I destroyed him!" Even though Ben was talking without his mask he still sounds so dark that it pains me.

"That's what Snoke want's you to believe. But it's not true. My son is alive."

"No. The Supreme Leader is wise." Yeah right. He became Supreme Leader for sucking too much Sith dick. I watched as my dad took another few steps, getting closer and closer to Ben. 

"Snoke is using you for your power. When he gets what he wants, he'll crush you. You know it's true" dad states. For the first time I've seen dad and Ben face to face in years, it's actually giving me chills. 

"It's too late."

"No, it's not. Leave here with me, come home. We miss you." I hope this plan goes well because so far it's going smooth. I suddenly see Ben begin to cry, which catches me totally off-guard. 

"I'm being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain. I know what I have to do but I don't know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me?"

Father said, "Yes, anything." Ben dropped his helmet down and held out his lightsaber to dad. There was a long silence as my father reached out and wrapped his hand around the hilt as well. I held my breath, silently praying for nothing to go wrong. 

And then Ben ignited the lightsaber and plunged it straight into our own father's heart.  

"NOOO, DAD!!!" I felt my eyes begin to boil with hot tears as I watched the horrific scene. My father placed his hand on Ben's cheek before falling off the bridge and to his death. Then Ben caught sight of me. His expression was sad. I'm the one who should be sad; he's the one who just killed our father. 

"Cortana" he called. 

"DON'T YOU CORTANA ME!" My voice cracked as tears streamed down my face. "I HATE YOU!" Before Ben could say another word Chewie shot him in the side and kicked down the ladder for me to climb up. On that day I knew that Ben, my own brother, was gone........forever.

Back At D'Qar

I walked out of the Millenium Falcon with Rey's arm around me, like something an older sibling would do. But I wish it was Ben. We stopped to see General Leia, my mother, walking towards us with a solemn expression. She just looked at both of us. I realized I didn't have to tell her what happened because she already knew. She pulled us both in for a tight embrace. Rey held in her tears but I let mine out. 

"I'm sorry mom, I couldn't save him. I couldn't bring Ben back to the Light." I cried even harder. Mother rubbed my back gently, hushing me in a soft tone to dry my tears.

Time Skip

After we found the map to my uncle, everyone went to bed and I started packing clothes. I couldn't stay. I know D'Qar has always been my home but everything reminds me of Ben and dad. And that's why I can't stay because those people are gone. 

I quickly wrote a note to my mom before I left, placed it on her nightstand, and kissed her forehead. Then I grabbed everything I needed out of my quarters and tip-toed out of the Resistance base. There, on the landing pad, was my father's old ship, the Millenium Falcon. Before I could set foot on the ramp I heard a quiet roar behind me and turned around. 

"Chewie" I whispered. The Wookiee roared in response. 

"What, you can't come with me" I replied, brushing off his offer. He roared again, more persistently. 

"You need to protect my mom, Han would want you to do that." Chewbacca shook his head in disapproval.

"Fine" I relented. "I guess you could come." He wrapped his arms around me in a bear hug. I couldn't help but cry again. Chewbacca wiped away my tears. I straightened my posture and walked up the ramp, onto the old ship with the Wookiee by my side. We shut the ramp and started up the cockpit and next thing we know we had left the Resistance. 

I'm not sure when we shall return..........in fact I hope that I don't come back at all. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year since cortana and her friends left Dquar. Now as Cortana being a bounty hunter she has a mission...and it's someone she wants to forget.

Cortana's POV

1 Year Later

Cortana's age: 19

Ben's age: 23

It's been a year since Chewie and I left D'Qar. I got a job as a bounty hunter for capturing gangs, thugs, and the like. I also dyed my hair greenish blue instead of its natural brown. On one of our adventures, we saved a JC droid that scavengers wanted to sell for parts. In exchange, I traded them 50 portions of food. The droid looked R2-D2 except she was purple and named JC-C9. A lot of things about JC remind me of R2 though. I shook my head; I couldn't think of home now. 

We were offered a bounty of 1000 credits for the capture of a vorcha from Omega.

Our plan is to go inside the club called "The Afterlife" and while Chewie and JC wait for my signal. I got help from Aria, she's the real deal in Omega and runs the place. I waited at one of the bars in y blue and black striped dress with stripe nylons and red heels. The guy I'm looking for goes by the name husky but his real name is Genpo Nukem. He's been selling and smuggling drugs from Jakku to Dagobah and Coruscant. Well, all over the galaxy, I suppose. 

I saw the vorcha enter the club and walk to the bar, taking a seat next to me. 

"Aren't you a little young to buy drugs?" His voice sounds like he's being choked.

"You sell drugs to teens, why should you care," I remarked, turning my chair over to face him. He produced a purple vial from his pocket, one which contained the drug. 

"Thank you but I can't take it," I said. He gave me a confused look. 

"But I thought you wanted this!" He banged his hand on the bar in frustration. 

"Well, actually, I need........knock him out uncle Chewie." 

He looked confused and turned around, but then JC shocked his leg and Chewie punched him, knocking him out cold. 

"Thanks, uncle Chewie."

The wookiee roared. Everyone gave us looks but mostly ignored us as we moved about our business. 

Yavin 47 is on Bespin. It's where you collect credits for your bounty. I joined last year when they were hiring. Chewie opened up the ramp while I put the shackles on the drug lord Nukem. I pushed him down the ramp and he goes rolling down. He hissed at me when Chewie picked him up off the ground. 

"Keep moving" I said and shoved him forward. This guy kept struggling until Chewie knocked his stupid ass out and threw him over his shoulder. I patted Chewie on the shoulder and the wookiee nodded to me. 

We walked up to the guards wearing navy blue armor and holding their guns at ease. One stopped me. 

"State your business miss" he ordered in his Russian accent. 

"I'm here to collect my reward for turning in Mr. Nukem here, would that be all?" I demanded. He rolled his eyes at me; I already knew this guy doesn't think much of me. Like I care. 

Chewie threw the guy off his shoulder and onto the ground, giving a small growl as he did. I guess this dude is a bit heavy, even for Chewie. The guards took the man away as he screamed "I'm gonna kill you when I get out you bounty bitch!"

I immediately gave him the finger and waited until one of the guards came back. He handed me my 1000 portions reward for capturing the druglord. Chewie, JC, and I started on our way back to our ship until the same Russian man tapped me on the shoulder.

"Miss, I just want to give you this disc. It's a message from Naboo and it has something to do with the devil himself.....Kylo Ren....."

A few hours later

Those words had embedded themselves in my mind. "The devil himself........Kylo Ren....." a.k.a. my brother, Ben Solo. Well, he used to be my brother. Now it seems that he's become someone-something-else. 

I took out my communicator and inserted the disc. It showed a person in a brown cloak, whose hood covered his or her face. 

"I have been told that you are the best bounty hunters in the galaxy. I will pay you 50,000 portions if you bring Kylo Ren to my location, Naboo. If you have any questions feel free to ask. Have a lovely day."

And that was it. But now I had a job to do. Turn in the monster that had killed my father and Ben. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

Flashback

Dad, uncle Chewie, Rey, Finn (a.k.a. fn-2187), and I were on a mission to destroy the First Orders ultimate weapon and base. But, for my dad and I, this was a personal mission; we were going to try to bring Ben home. Dad, Chewie, and I were going to set the bombs. 

We finished putting them all up, but when we were about to leave we heard the door slide open. Kylo Ren (a.k.a. Ben) and his stormtroopers entered, so dad, Chewie, and I ducked out of sight. 

Kylo Ren stopped and looked around the oscillator. 

"Find them" he ordered his men. 

Holy shit. What are we going to do, what are we going to do?! My mind was tossed into panic and my heart was beating at a million miles an hour. I want Ben to come home, I really miss him. I glanced at dad with a nervous expression. 

"What the hell are we going to do" I whispered. We both see Ben walking on the bridge. Dad put his hand behind my head and kissed my forehead. 

"If I fail, take care of your mother and if you can......try to save him."

I tried to stop my dad but he had already stepped into the open. 

"BEN" he shouted. Ben stopped in his tracks when he heard our dad call out his name. He turned around. 

"Han Solo. I've been waiting for this day for a long time." God, Bens mechanical voice gives me the fucking creeps.

"Take off that mask. You don't need it." Dad took five steps closer to my brother. 

"What do you think you'll see if I do?"

"The face of my son." 

It only took a few moments for Ben to remove his mask revealing his sweet and kind face; the face that I trusted. 

"Your son is gone. He was weak and foolish, like his father. So I destroyed him!" Even though Ben was talking without his mask he still sounds so dark that it pains me.

"That's what Snoke want's you to believe. But it's not true. My son is alive."

"No. The Supreme Leader is wise." Yeah right. He became Supreme Leader for sucking too much Sith dick. I watched as my dad took another few steps, getting closer and closer to Ben. 

"Snoke is using you for your power. When he gets what he wants, he'll crush you. You know it's true" dad states. For the first time I've seen dad and Ben face to face in years, it's actually giving me chills. 

"It's too late."

"No, it's not. Leave here with me, come home. We miss you." I hope this plan goes well because so far it's going smooth. I suddenly see Ben begin to cry, which catches me totally off-guard. 

"I'm being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain. I know what I have to do but I don't know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me?"

Father said, "Yes, anything." Ben dropped his helmet down and held out his lightsaber to dad. There was a long silence as my father reached out and wrapped his hand around the hilt as well. I held my breath, silently praying for nothing to go wrong. 

And then Ben ignited the lightsaber and plunged it straight into our own father's heart. 

"NOOO, DAD!!!" I felt my eyes begin to boil with hot tears as I watched the horrific scene. My father placed his hand on Ben's cheek before falling off the bridge and to his death. Then Ben caught sight of me. His expression was sad. I'm the one who should be sad; he's the one who just killed our father. 

"Cortana" he called. 

"DON'T YOU CORTANA ME!" My voice cracked as tears streamed down my face. "I HATE YOU!" Before Ben could say another word Chewie shot him in the side and kicked down the ladder for me to climb up. On that day I knew that Ben, my own brother, was gone........forever.

Flashback Ended

I noticed a tear streaming down my face. Chewie walked over and hugged me, while JC just beeped. Chewbacca has been there for me ever since I was born. 

I punched in the coordinates to the First Order's largest Star Destroyer, the Finalizer. Yes, I may be crazy, but I want Kylo Ren behind bars. I took my spot in the pilot's seat and Chewie assumed his usual role of co-pilot, while JC rolled up behind me. 

"Chewie, take us to hyperspeed" I ordered. He roared in approval. Call me a fool to do something so suicidal but I know that I must try, even if it gets us killed.

Luke's POV

"Do you think Cortana got the message" Leia asked.

"I'm sure she did. I know you miss her and Ben, so this must work. Cortana is strong with the Force." I brought my sister in for a hug.

"I hope your plan works."


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Cortana breaks into the new location of the first order base, Kylo gets a surprise visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I almost forgot you can also find me on wattpad, my user name is still the same including Abby Grace shes amazing.

Cortana’s POV

JC helped me locate the First Order’s base, which just happened to be on the fireball of a planet known as Mustafar. Damn, I would hang myself before ever having to live there. Sorry, heat and I don’t get along. After I put on my armored outfit we all left the ship. Now, all we need to do is locate Crylo Ren, as long as we don’t screw things up either. 

Kylo’s (Ben’s) POV

Finally, some peace and quiet in the training room. I don’t know how many mannequins I sliced. I was so pissed off about how General Hux thought he was better than me. One of these days I will chop that ginger nuts’ head clean off and hang it on my wall. I was out of breath when a girl entered the room. She was wearing tight black leggings with a black sports bra and knee-high, flat-soled boots. Her long brown hair was drawn back in a high ponytail. 

This girl painfully reminds me of Abby Grace, the girl I had fallen in love with at the Jedi academy. I wonder if Abby still thinks about me. I, for one, still remember our first kiss when we went swimming in the canoe lake at Camp Half-Blood. 

“Sorry to bother you, Lord Ren, but I wanted to train if that’s all right,” said the girl in a soft tone. 

“I’m leaving anyways” I huffed. “The room is all yours.” Then I left for my quarters.

Back at Kylo’s Quarters

I began to read a book called “Alice In Wonderland” while levitating a silver sphere with the Force. This all reminded me of my little sister Cortana, back when she was ten and would avidly watch me levitate rocks with my newfound Force powers (I was fourteen) while I read to her. 

Flashback

Cortana was sitting on a tree log playing with the Lolita doll she’d gotten for her birthday, all dressed up in a white summer dress and her hair braided to the side with a blue ribbon. All the while I’m trying to levitate this stupid rock while reading to her at the same time. This was giving me a headache so I decided to sit next to Cortana and take a break. There was something wrong with her, though, she didn’t ask me to play with her and her Lolita doll or keep reading to her as she undoubtedly would any other time. 

“Cortana, are you alright,” I asked her. She gave me nothing but the slightest hint of a nod in response. Now I know something is wrong, so I put my hand on hers. She glanced up at me with those big blue eyes. 

“I heard mommy and daddy fighting again” she confessed. 

“What were mom and dad fighting about,” I asked kindly, even though I already knew. Me. Cortana was silent for a few seconds. Then she began to cry into her doll, but I put my arms around her and she buried her face in my shoulder for comfort. 

“I don’t want you to leave me, Ben” she whispered softly through her tears. 

“If comes to that, Cortana, then I have no choice” I informed, wishing that I could say more to comfort her. “I have to learn to control the Force.” My sister began to cry even harder and I gently rubbed her back in circles. After a few minutes, Cortana calmed herself down. She brought her head up to face me, and I wiped away her tears with my sleeve. “Let’s go home” I offered. “I heard mom is making pot roast and she doesn’t want us to be late for dinner.” A smile lit her face and soon she began to laugh as I carried her home. 

Flashback Ended

I notice a tear rolling down my face just thinking about her. The last time I saw Cortana was when I killed our father and she called me a monster. I don’t blame her, I might as well be a monster after all the innocents I’ve killed. I sometimes even doubt the day I killed my father because honestly, I don’t know how I did that. Deep down, I wanted to go back to my family and Abby, but how could I? Will they still love me? Do they still think about me?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the base’s alarm system started blaring. Quick as possible, I donned my robes and helmet, before heading out of my quarters and towards the security room. 

Everyone was scattering like they were panicking when I arrived. Captain Phasma was ordering her troops around, but they saluted me before running out of the room. I marched over to the chrome trooper. 

“Captain Phasma, what is going on” I demanded. 

“Commander Ren, the Millennium Falcon has infiltrated our base with a female bounty hunter, wookiee, and JC unit aboard.” 

A female bounty hunter, wookiee, and JC unit on the Falcon? What were they doing with that ship? More importantly, do they not know who they’re messing with? How in the galaxy did they find our location in the first place? But one question stood out to me, who would own the Millennium Falcon now that Han Solo is dead?

Then one of the stormtroopers showed Captain Phasma the security feed. We couldn’t identify the girl because she was wearing a helmet, along with purple, silver, and black armor. At her waist rested a sniper rifle and two common blaster pistols. But something about the video caught my eye. It appeared she wasn’t alone. Chewbacca was with her. Chewie, that pest who shot me in the side. Then it hit me. I knew who this girl was. 

“Cortana” I muttered. Dammit, what are you doing here?


End file.
